whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai Episode 9 TIPS
These are TIPS correspond with H''igurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai'' episode 9. Repression and the Notebook Teppei thought, Satoko would have a bit more money. But in reality, Satoko didn’t have a dime. When asked how she lived up to now, she answered she was in care of her friend, so she didn’t need money of her own. Teppei had some bad money he made from gambling. For the time being, he had a bit saved up so there was no problem, but to Teppei that money was for his gambling and pleasure, not to spent on living expenses making him displeased to the extreme. But, there no way for Satoko to have no money. Teppei thought so. Teppei’s wife, in other words Satoko’s aunt, must have taken the deposit book which contained considerable amount of money from Satoko’s parents who have died in an accident. That aunt died last year, and Satoshi has also disappeared. Meaning, as the remaining member, Satoko must have that bankbook. But, no many how many times he threaten Satoko, she repeated that she’s never received anything like that. Definitely, he thought it must be hidden somewhere, so Teppei interrogated Satoko until he was convinced. If he hurt Satoko, bruises will remain, and that bitch teacher or the Child Service Centre will become suspicious. That’s why he didn’t hit Satoko. He slammed her with words and insults, and frighten her by hitting and destroying objects or furniture. This type of intimidation was, of course, something Teppei was good at. But, Satoko kept hysterically answering she didn’t know, so it really seemed true that she didn’t have it. With Satoko acting like a small frighten animal after Teppei completely destroyed the living room, he finally become convinced. ……Then, where is the bankbook? Two ideas came to Teppei. First, is the Aunt stashed it somewhere like a secret savings, and it still remains hidden there. The other, is after the Aunt died, Satoshi stole it, and again hid is somewhere. In either case, he concluded that it was hidden somewhere in this house. Ordering Satoko to clean up the room be ravaged, Teppei began to prowl inside this not too small two story house. ……Certainly, by this time, Teppei began to feel the Satoko was too much trouble. The floating rumor was, Satoko’s parents must have left quite amount of money. And the Aunt selfishly hoarded it all. Since she was a miser, like a dog who brought anything home and stashed it away faithfully, probably, the bankbook was still left completely untouched. If he can get his hands on the collected money, he started to think it wouldn’t be bad moving to a different place. He had some connections with the gambling dens near the granaries. There were still had to be people he took care of that still owed him. Perhaps he’ll stay with them asking to return his favor. They will at least lend him a place to sleep. Certainly it was easy having Satoko doing all the housework, but being watched by the school and the Child Service Centre, undeniably made him anxious. To Teppei who recognized that he is a cluster of violence, from here on out, he knew there is no grantee that he will not raise his hand on Satoko. …As he thought about this more, he became driven by the impulse of wanting to strike defenseless Satoko full hardly. To Teppei who only knew the joy of submitting a target who resisted, he wanted to see how far he can abuse Satoko before she started to resist, as his last joy here. His displeasure still remained since Chie’s visit, and before he knew it, the rule of senselessly wrecking Satoko before he left was made within Teppei …… No Back-Up Sonozaki family caretaker "Sure, please hold on. ....Oryou-san, there's a phone call from the local affairs." Oryou: "...huh? Hello?" Aida: "Hello Counselor Sonozaki. This is Aida from local affairs. Thank you for the ohagi, they were very delicious." Oryou: "That's alright. Thank you for the culture festival, especially the nodategasa (a type of umbrella used for shade in Japanese tea ceremony). How much do one of those cost? We're gonna use that every year so the village council should buy one for ourselves." Aida: "Well, we just borrowed that one from the master. If we're to buy it, domestic ones go for at least 200,000 yen. There's also ones that are made in China which is a bit cheaper, which sells for 80,000 yen..." Oryou: "So long as it isn't rude towards the master, I don't mind if it's made in China or not. Choose the best one that you see fit, alright?" Aida: "Well, we've asked for a sample for that 80,000 yen umbrella. Once it arrives, we'll come and show you, counselor, to see it for yourself for decision..." Oryou: "Oh and the master told me that for the past three years, we've been using the Edo Senke (one of the schools of Japanese traditional tea ceremony). The master told me that we should start rotating and calling other masters from other schools in order to keep balance. Would the village council be able to start looking for other masters to bring in by the next festival?" Aida: "Oh...I see. N...No problem ma'am! We'll do our best to find a tea ceremony master from a different school. ...And, uh...counselor. There's something that we'd like to ask you..." Oryou: "Oh, my. I'm sorry about talking about the umbrella to start. So what's wrong?" Aida: "Well, I was calling to see if counselor had heard about the thing regarding the Hinamizawa resident named Houjou Satoko." Oryou: "Houjou Satoko-? Aaah! That little daughter of that pesty Houjous. Did she do something?" Aida: "Uh, well...It seems that she has started living with her uncle recently, but it seems that she is being a victim of child abuse from her uncle. We were wondering if counselor had heard about this." Oryou: "Her uncle? That Satoko? I haven't heard anything!" Aida: "Oh, it's alright if counselor hasn't heard anything. To tell you the truth, there was a complaint regarding this submitted to our Child Protection Services. They said that it was a very strong complaint. We've got a call from the supervisor of that section who was wondering if this was a case that was heard by counselor Oryou and whether or not requires immediate action or not." Oryou: "I don't know anything about it! Why should I break my feeble bone to help the daughter of those punk Houjous! The Sonozaki family hasn't heard anything nor have nothing to do with this matter!!" Aida: "So there's no talk between counselor and the neighborhood councils about this or anything...?" Oryou: "Nothing, nothing!!! What kind of talk of is this!! The Sonozaki should've heard of something when the Kimiyoshi began to indirectly take care of the daughter Houjou! Who is the person that submitted this complaint!?" Aida: "It was a group of students...or so we've heard. ...So we can take this as a complaint that was made by themselves, and that the neighborhood councils nor counselor has any involvement with this matter, am I correct?" Oryou: "That should be obvious ain't it!! We don't know anything! The village has nothing with regards to Satoko!!" The contents of this conversation was stated back to the Child Protective Services. ...Basically, since there was no involvement of Oryou in this claim, they did not see any need for special action. The supervisor of the services told his subordinates that if the people who filed the claim were to come again, they should just be calm and listen to their claims and becareful not to make any verbal promises. Aida: "Hmm...Maebara Keiichi-kun. He's a prime example of a kid who is gonna grow up to call out against bureacratic red-tape." The Nuisance and Her Return to School It' been three days since I prohibitted Satoko from going to school. The irritating teacher of hers named Chie called again, but I just yelled at the bitch and hung up the phone. But that bitch just doesn't seem to give up. I can tell she's not gonna back down so easily. Then, she'll call that Child Protective Services again. The main reason why Teppei forbade Satoko from going to school was because he feared that she'll cry for help at the school. When the person from the Child Protective Services came to check us out, Satoko was able to go along with my coax - but that was because I was standing right next to her. But if she gets away from my supervision, she'll definitely betray me. If that happens, then the Child Protective Services will jump right in. No, they'll probably bring the cops too because of this so-called abuse shit or whatever. ...I heard from my buddies that these city services are tied with the police. Teppei has a long criminal record. If the cops comes in, they'll probably interrogate him for that'll likely lead him into some deep shit. Needless to say, he doesn't want any cops burdening his troubles. All I need is money. If I could find the bank account book of my older brother and his wife, I can get out of this shitty village. Teppei never went outside as he felt the villagers' eyes were penetrating him. But since staying inside is very boring, he frequent called over his friends to play mah-jong. But, you need four people to play mah-jong. There are times where the other three cannot make it. Hence, it was not unusual to see Teppei wasting away his hours watching the TV. Rather than wasting time, Teppei began to search all around the house for the treasure. He could trash the place all he wants since Satoko was going to clean up after his mess anyway. I'm gonna leave this house anyway. Who cares if I break some furniture here and there? Teppei ripped open and trashed out the closet, removed the ceiling, turned the drawers inside out, to find the loot. Misers are devious in their places where they hide their cash. He had to undergo such extreme measures in order to find their money. When he had finished searching the first floor, he moved his way up the stairs to search the second floor. Just as he was about to start in one of the rooms, Satoko jumped on him. Satoko: "No, not nii-nii's room...!!" Teppei: "What the fuck!!!" Satoko: "Please, please not nii-nii's room...!!!" Teppei first thought that this was where the loot was stashed because of Satoko's sudden extreme behavior. Teppei tried to kick Satoko away and tried to barge into Satoshi's room. ...However, Satoko frantically held on to prevent him from doing so. Teppei was a bit amused at how the usually non-responsive Satoko was putting up such a resistance, but he was also a bit taken back by her firmness. Teppei had to ask why Satoko wasn't letting him inside. Satoko: "....sniff! That room...is nii-nii's room... Nii-nii's gonna feel sad...when he comes back...and see his room in a mess...sniff, sniff!!" Teppei: "What, so the reason is because it's your brother's room? You don't even know Satoshi is dead or alive." Satoko: "Nii-nii is alive!! He's gonna come back some day!! Waaaaaaan!! Please don't trash it! Please don't trash it!!" Teppei: "...What are you saying. I ain't gonna trash it. I'm gonna clean it out. There's no reason to keep a room for someone who ain't here. That's why I'm gonna clean the room a bit." Satoko: "No!! Noo----!!! Waaaaan, waaaaaaaaaa!!! Nii-nii, Nii-nii-!!!! Uwaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Teppei: "Wha, what, you don't like me going into this room that much...!!" The extreme behavior shown by Satoko caused even Teppei to step back and not try to go any further. Teppei was a pro when it comes to threatening people. If one goes a bit too far, the mouse would start to bite the cat. Hence, Teppei figured that if he were to barge into the room despite Satoko's resistance, she would retaliate by running out of here. From Teppei's view, Satoko was just a pesty nuisance who is irritating to have here, yet also too dangerous to let go from his grasp. Teppei: "All right, all right!! If Satoko stays a good girl, I won't go into this room. Okay? You got that?" Satoko: "...Yes...yes..." Teppei: "But in return, you'd better not make me angry. We don't have the resources to keep a room for Satoshi who's not coming back alright? So if you don't come back home or if you tell anyone things like I'm hurting you, ...well this room's gonna get into trouble, all right? Got that?!" Satoko: "...Yes...yes... Thank you...thank you..." The stash's gotta be in there. ...But if Satoko finds out that I messed up this room, she's gonna cause quite a big of a headache for me. At first I thought that I made a dumb promise with her. However, come to think of it, this isn't such a bad deal after all. I mean, I was able to put her under my control with a hostage called Satoshi's room which I could care less. ...With that in mind, perhaps this might be a good chance to send her back to school as well. If I prohibit her from attending school another day, that bitch teacher of hers would probably bring in the cops to her side. The only reason why I didn't want her going to school was because I didn't want Satoko telling things at her school. But with this deal, I don't have to fear her betraying me, so I can send her to school. Besides, I can start searching Satoshi's room little by little without Satoko around too. Teppei: "Satoko. You were a good girl, so I think your cold should be cured by now. Go back to school starting tomorrow." Satoko: "....Thank you thank you thank you..." I've teached her that she must thank me whenever I give her pity, but whenever she starts saying that like a broken record, it freaks me out. Teppei was back to his selfish attitude. Teppei: "Now get outta here, you little shit. ....Damn it! Shit is boring!!" The Conduct of Being a Public Official Chief: "I see. Well, I'm relieved that the village council nor the raucous Onigafuchi Defense League isn't supporting this case from the back. Please handle Houjou Satoko's case regularly without any special treatment." Public official A: "Yes. Knowing that the whole of Hinamizawa isn't backing this up, we can carry out this case normally." Chief: "However, I don't like the way things are run here. As a public official, it is our duty to treat all cases equally without regards to who or whom are supporting those cases. If this case was to be carried out with special treatment, wouldn't that set a precedent of favoritism towards Hinamizawa?" Public official A: "...I understand your concern chief, but...well..." Chief: "The supervisor of the local affairs checked with the association of neighborhood councils, and they too had no involvement in this as well. So please tell your staff to handle all cases calm seriousness. The idea of asking what to do because it is a case from Hinamizawa itself is a questionable conduct of being a public official. It is your responsibility to teach your staff about this." Public official A: "Yes, I'm sorry... Well, I'm relieved that the village is not backing this case." Chief: "It doesn't matter whether or not if the village is backing this or not! Please handle Houjou Satoko's matter with care. Make sure you tell the person in charge of this case not set an irregular precedent by by providing this case with special treatment." Category:TIPS